Make love to me
by Melanie Dawson
Summary: She was barely asleep. The sunlight crept through the windows making love to her skin. But there nothing burnt her inside more than the desire to feel his arms around her... And she didn't have to wait too long...


_**Make love to me**_

_**By Impossible Avenues**_

The sun was slowly fading away. His last smile cast a spell through the bedroom window, his smooth charms enveloping in stillness the surroundings of the room. Everything seemed to flow and drown in the yellowish light, covering like dust the walls and furniture. It looked chaotic in the heat of the evening, waving back and forth because of the fresh air, making its way through the little opening of the window. In a corner, the curtain felt the caress of the cooler wind of summer evening, embracing different shapes of pleasure drawn in vail.

She turned her head on the pillow and the sounds of the sheets disturbed the silent music of the room. He glanced at the bed. The covers were almost thrown off the bed and the shameless light was crawling up his lover's body, trying to get underneath the silk nightgown. But the long way from her toes to her chest weakened the light, leaving scars of shadow along the porcelain skin, to die in the end in the peaceful valley between her breasts. She moved once again, her hand slowly falling on the side of the bed, her whole body sinking back into the sweetness of sleep.

He watched her for a couple of seconds more and then he made his way towards the bed. The clothes spread all over the floor softened his steps and eased his way to her. She was there, his sight covering her body with a mixture of love and pleasure, tenderness and passion, patience and anxiety. Her presence was so strong that a magnetic flow made him lean over and feel the warmth of her body. Bit by bit, his body moved like that of a predator, watching his moves, but always keeping his eye set on the prey. He came beside her. His body weight made hers sink even more in the sheets, bringing her closer to him. Lying on one side, he put his arm around her, encircling her with his strength. She would remain still. He leaned over, closer and closer until their bodies touched enough to sense the tension in his body. His lips touched the side of her neck, letting his breath warm the back of her ear. Then the tip of his nose and lips would go down drawing a winding path among the beauty spots to the small lagoon of the base of her neck.

Her hand came up, rubbing that side of her neck. He smiled. It must have tickled her? Asleep, and still feeling. Good. Still smiling he got in his knees, got off his T-shirt and threw it down on the floor beside her clothes. Then, with a gentle move he spread her legs and made his way on top of her, slowly allowing his body to cover hers. Sustaining his body weight on his elbows, he tangled his fingers in her hair holding her head still. He kissed her. Sweet and warm, making their lips come together and define love. She opened her eyes and stared. The depth of the blue ocean mirrored the brown autumnal eyes still bouncing between dream and reality.

Her arms came to life and got round his neck pushing him gently towards her, bringing him closer to her being. Still watching each other, they kissed. Again and again, until the blue depth whirled and the darkness in her eyes got struck by light, the light of fire spreading quickly underneath their skin, running in their veins, throwing them in another dimension of reality. Their own reality.

The kiss got deeper and deeper with each second dying on their lips, with each moment melting in the fire burning around them. He lowered his mouth on her shoulders, while her fingers cleared the way to her skin, pulling down the silk, surrendering her nakedness to his touch. A few moments later she would lay in front of his eyes in all her splendor, his body casting a shadow on hers, making her look helpless. He leaned, coming back to her while she stood up trying to reach him and they met at half way and kissed, the softness of her lips meeting the sweetness of his. He put his arms around her and laid her back on the bed. This time he let his body lay on hers, making her feel each curve of his muscles and skin. She closed her eyes and pulled her head back, so he can kiss her neck and ears again and again. Then her cheeks, chin, eyelashes and forehead, all so meticulously that by the end of it she was shuddering imprisoned under his strong body.

His head came down on her chest, his lips touching the softness of her skin, lower and lower until they reached the sweet curves of her breasts arose in awaiting. Her hard rosy nipples grazed his cheeks asking for his wet kiss. Shortly he left behind the dark valley going down towards her belly and then came back to meet the softness and sweetness of those little white porcelain globes shivering with desire. In a second his palm covered each of them, pressing and massaging them, making her body arch, desiring more and more. His hands came down on the sides of her body and grabbed her waist lifting her body up while his mouth lowered on one of her breasts. His tongues sketched out wet drawings of fire on her nipples while his teeth bit the vulnerable perfection of the breast. She couldn't stand it any more. She let her body go back on the bed, forcing him to follow her. Once again on top of her, he continued his assault on the other breast, sucking and killing the last drop of reticence and resistance her body might have still held. She looked ravished, turned upside down and inside out. The moment the hot air of the room touched her wet breasts, she yearned to have him back.

But he was already exploring her belly, leaving wet traces with his tongue, up and down her helpless abdomen, going up and down in the rhythm of her heart. Her whole body seemed to follow the ancient music of an old lost ritual that needn't be learnt but only brought to life, because it had been there in the human nature since the beginning of time. They needed no words. The holdings, the kisses, the touching, their hands and eyes were all the words they needed and they needed nothing else more.

Moments later they found each other naked in each other's arms. Skin on skin, feeling each other to the very last detail. Their breath melting, their bodies joining the same dance, while their eyes said, "I love you"…

He turned her around and kissed the back of her neck, lower to her back till she was a field of kisses. His hands wondered the silkiness of her behind, while his other arm surrounded her waist keeping her body close to his. Then, with a sudden move he turned her around again, this time putting her on top of him. For a second she looked amaized and surprised. Then she smiled. She stood up on him so he can feel her, all the warmth and desire he has stirred in her. Her hands went up on his chest, touching and acknowledging all the details of his body. Each muscle, each curve, inch by inch, until her hands caressed, up and down his arms. Then touching was no longer enough. She laid her body on his and started kissing him. His face, ears, neck and down to his chest, slowly playing with his dark nipples and then back to his face, and down to his hips again, until things got to be too much for both of them.

He came on top of her again, this time slowly kissing the long of her legs to the heart of her essence. There he stopped and looked at her for a second. Her eyes were half closed and her face was all desire and light. Then within another second he went down on her, kissing the very place he yearned for. An electric current made her body arch in despair, her fingers closing and opening on the slippery sheet. His head went up while his hands caught in their palms her body moving like quick silver. Their skin shinned in the tormented light of the dying sun. A thin layer of sweat covered their bodies making them slippery and sexual. She moved in the circle of his arms trying to get a grip of herself, looking for the control she felt slipping away, but all she could find were the hard muscles of his back. Her nails went deep in his skin, scratching, leaving long red fiery stripes on his back.

He let his body cover hers completely and she found herself helpless unable to move underneath the armor of his body. His hands caught the back of her head and held her still so he could kiss her. A deep wet kiss that had nothing to do with romanticism or tenderness. Softness died once his tongue went off the barrier of her teeth, exploring the sweet corners of her mouth no longer resisting him. Then, as sudden as he had kissed her, he put an end to that sweet torture and lifted her his head. For a moment she didn't react, too lost in sensations to anticipate such a move. Then slowly she opened her eyes and looked at him. His features remained motionless, but his eyes betrayed his desire and anxiety. Desire draws a dark blue arcade in his eyes, darkening his sight. Those eyes were so sexual. She blushed. She knew he wanted her and that the desire was meant for her. A smile made his lips look even more sensual. She was lost in the depth of these eyes and too aware of her fingers touching him to realize what he was about to do.

His hands went down on the sides of her body, then underneath her, lifting her up so she can meet him. In the following second, he slipped into her with a sudden move that took her by surprise. Her fingers clenched on his shoulders, her head fell back, while her legs chained his waist, pushing him more and more in her depth. He stopped and took a moment to feel her. It felt so good, deep and warm wrapped in a silky prison that made him want more. He moved again. Her body trembled, her arms trying to get him back to her. There was no need for her to ask. He came back deeper and harder, stronger and sweeter, till the very end of human limits. In and out, faster and faster, one move after another, they ended becoming one. One whisper… one moan… one tear… an endless rainbow of pleasure and feeling, until everything exploded on a colorful game of lights and sparks, burning their soul.

He slowly shifted his body off hers. His breath matched hers: heavy and agitated. Their hearts ran trying to reach the safety of calm. He lifted his head and little strands of her hair remained stuck on his cheek. He would remove them gently off her face, to kiss her forehead and eyelashes. She would then open her eyes and smile.

"I…"

"I…"

They smiled.

"You first!"

His voice was still full of desire. She smiled again.

"I love you. So so much…" her voice was so soothing and low…

"I love you too, little one…"

None of them moved.

'I'd stay like this forever, but then again I'm not taking any chances in seeing you breathless in a couple of moments…!"

They both started laughing. He let go of her, just enough as for her to turn around on one side. Then he took her into his arms, kissed the back of her neck and pulled her even closer.

"That's better… you feel so good so soft… hmmmmm… good night baby…" his voice got lost in her hair.

"Nighty nighty to you too sweets…" her voice was a whisper of warmth…

Soon they were both running on the fields of dreams holding hands, while the night hid them away in her black covers and the moon lit their way to the heavens…


End file.
